


Error Is Not Concerned

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error's a jealous bitch, Lust and Blue are Gym Buddies, They're all friends, god forbid you leave Error on read. god. for. bid.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: He's not!
Series: Error and Lust Are Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Error Is Not Concerned

Something, Error realized, was deeply wrong.

Today was Saturday, and he hadn't seen a trace of Lust. No texts, no calls, Lust hadn't even tracked him down to drag him to the Waffle House. Whatever had Lust preoccupied _had_ to be serious. Lust _never_ forgot their Bitch Days.

Error wasn't _concerned_ . He wasn't _worried_ for the weirdly charming abomination, he just... really, _really_ wanted waffles and he didn't want to pay for them.

So that's how Error wound up at Lust's house, scaring the shit out of his roommate. 

"Who the fuck are you?" she shrieked. He ignored her and stomped down the hall to Lust's room. Locked. Figures. He growled and opened a portal into the small bedroom. 

It was, unsurprisingly, messy, with an overflowing laundry hamper in the corner and a dresser on the opposite wall. Error ripped the blankets off the unmade bed and peeked in the closet, but Lust wasn't anywhere. He left the room and stood over Lust's roommate where she was stretched out on the couch watching Netflix.

**"whERE's lust?"** he asked.

"Move your ass, dude, I'm in the middle of something!"

**"yOu'RE abOut tO bE at thE End Of yOuR lifE if yOu dOn't tEll mE whERE lust is,"** he snapped.

"I don't know, the gym, maybe? He had his bag when he and the blue dude left."

Error was _not_ jealous. He wasn't. But Lust was _his_ friend first, goddamnit. Not that they were friends. Error had dibs on Saturdays.

The gym was not far, but Error wasn't really into walking if he didn't have to. He made a portal straight into a random room in the gym. 

"Locker rooms" were not Error's favorite thing and only solidified his conviction that the multiverse was better off being destroyed.

Finally, after a good twenty minutes spent wandering around the building and growing more and more angry as he couldn't find his target, Error came to the right room.

_**" lust!"** _ he snapped. The two skeletons in the room turned to look at him, Lust, dressed in shorts and a tank top, hanging upside down on a metal pole while Blue stood just a bit behind, watching him closely.

**"lust it's satuRday and-"** Error's brain finally caught up to his eyes. **"what aRE yOu twO dOing?"**

"Blue's spotting me, what's it look like?" Lust hummed nonchalantly. "Blue, could you take a step back for a second, I don't want to hit you when I come down."

"Yeah, okay." Blue took two quick steps back as Lust righted himself and swung down, nearly hitting Blue's shoulder with his ass. Blue seemed unsurprised and unaffected. "I'm guessing Saturdays are a thing for you?"

"It's Bitch Day," Lust explained, walking past Error to a bag on the bench and ignoring his outraged huffing. Finally, _finally_ Lust turned to look at him again with a frown. "Sorry about the wait. Just let me shower and change." 

Error grumbled and watched Blue follow Lust into the dreaded locker room, giving Error a smile as he walked past.

He was standing in the quiet room, alone.

Error did not like being alone in quiet rooms.

He opened a portal and went back outside to wait for Lust in front of the gym. He didn't wait long, but it didn't make him any less impatient.

When Lust did come back, he was wearing a gold t-shirt with a blue star and red shorts and talking about something with Blue. Finally, he got to Error and grinned widely.

"Ready?" Error muttered something about being ready for _forever_. Lust rolled his eyes.

"Next time _you_ spot _me_!" Blue called as they headed down the street. Lust laughed quietly and smiled apologetically at Error.

"Sorry, Erry, lost track of time. Are you going first or am I?"

Error groaned and launched into a tirade about Ink and his newest ridiculous creation and it's seven hundred poorly made sequels. Lust sighed happily and dug his blue umbrella thing (he kept insisting that it wasn't an umbrella and there was a _difference_ , but Error wasn't convinced) out of his bag and popped it open, flinging it over his shoulder and nearly hitting Error in the face. Error's strings wrapped around his arm and wrist.

_" You break this parasol and you'll be paying for it with your life motherfucker,_ _"_ Lust snarled quietly. Error jumped and stared as Lust was released and acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Anyway, go on, I'm listening."

After a long moment of indignant ~~fear~~ rage, he did continue to spit venom about the various abominations.

"You realize I am one of those 'abominations', right? Blue too?"

**" and?"** Error snorted, **"** **as if i wOuldn't kill yOu and EvERything yOu lOvE fOR thE slightEst bit Of EntERtainmEnt."**

"Of course."

**"i wOuld!"**

He wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Suchamazingness 
> 
> Scifellaus
> 
> I have two tumblrs and you aren't obligated to see either


End file.
